Composting devices are known to implement a composting cycle for biologically and chemically decomposing organic material, such as food waste, into compost for use as a fertilizer and soil amendment. The composting cycle can be implemented in a composting bin by providing water, heat and aeration to the refuse, and can require a period of time for completion.
When organic material is introduced into the composting device through a door, it is desirable to keep areas surrounding the door free from food debris to prevent undesirable lodging of food debris in hard to clean areas. Including parts that are easy to clean and prevent lodging of food in inaccessible areas can benefit the user and lengthen the lifetime of the composting device.